


Accio My Underwear

by Ravenclawboo



Series: Seventeen At Hogwarts [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawboo/pseuds/Ravenclawboo
Summary: Accio; A charm to summon an object"Accio, my sunflower underwear"A high pitched scream was heard in the distance.





	Accio My Underwear

It's Seokmin's first Quidditch game of the season and he needed his lucky underwear. The bright blue underwear with bright yellow sunflowers was the underwear he was wearing in his first ever Quidditch game and Hufflepuff had won against Slytherin, 120 to 100. 

Seokmin was not often late but today just happened to be the day that he accidentally forgot to set his alarm, causing him to sleep in. This meant that he now had 20 minutes to shower, get dressed, and get to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. He had turned the place upside down looking for his lucky underwear but he still couldn't find them. 

Seokmin shouted in frustration, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?!" as he slumped onto his bed with a sigh. 

"Dude? Why don't you just accio them?" suggested his roommate Hoseok, who had been watching him run around the room like a headless chicken, making no effort to actually help. Seokmin gawked at the boy. 

"Why the fuck didn't you say earlier, Hobi?! I could have saved so much time!" Seokmin ran a hand through his hair and reached into his back pocket to latch on to his wand. "Accio my sunflower underwear!"

What Seokmin was expecting was the underwear to pop out of the mess that he had made. What he was not expecting was to hear a high pitched screaming coming from the common room. The two boys looked at each other in confusion before heading down to check the commotion.

In the common room, there were only two people, a boy with vibrant red hair known as Boo Seungkwan, and a boy with bright blue hair, who was currently standing in shock with ripped pants and butt cheeks on display, Kwon Soonyoung. Seungkwan was laughing so hard that he had tears streaming down his face. 

"W-what just h-happened? Oh my god!" he shouted dramatically, red in the face from laughter. Soonyoung's face was also bright red, but from embarrassment rather than humour.

Something on the couch caught Seokmin's eye. He could recognise that bright blue and yellow fabric from anywhere. As he inspected the underwear he realised that they were destroyed with a big rip down the middle. He eyed the boys suspiciously. 

"Okay, what happened and why is my underwear out here? And why does Soonyoung have ripped pants?" Seokmin could hear the stifled laughs of Hoseok next to him. The red haired boy had started to laugh even harder. 

"D-dude, y-you j-just accioed S-soonyoung's u-underwear o-off of h-him." He was spluttering from laughter now.

Seokmin finally pieced two and two together. Soonyoung had been wearing his underwear and when he performed the spell, they had ripped through the poor boy's pants and destroyed them in the process, leaving nothing to cover his tanned butt cheeks but his ripped grey trousers. Soonyoung's face was as red as a tomato. Seokmin was disgusted.

"WHY WERE YOU WEARING MY UNDERWEAR ANYWAY?!" he shouted at the older boy, "THESE ARE MY LUCKY UNDERWEAR AND NOW THEY'RE RUINED. IM GOING TO LOSE NOW!" Seokmin ran both his hands through his hair in frustration and irritation. 

The room was filled with a stunned silence. A small voice broke the tension. "Well, you just have really nice underwear and they smell like you which is really weird for me to say… I'm sorry I will buy you a new pair! I swear I will!" 

This didn't seem to make Seokmin any happier. Instead the boy burst out in tears. His thoughts were entirely negative as he sobbed. "My lucky pants are ruined and now I'm going to lose the first game of the season. How the fuck am I going to win without my lucky pants?!" Traces of sadness and anger were in his voice.

Of course all of the boys were shocked by Seokmin's breakdown. The smiley Hufflepuff never seemed to frown or cry, and he most certainly never got angry. He was always smiling, all day long. Someone could tell him that his favourite pudding would no longer be made and he would still smile all day long, so it was understandable as to why the boys were shocked at Seokmin's reaction.

Warm, comforting arms wrapped around Seokmin's thin body. The boy buried his head into the other's shoulder as he sniffled and cried about his destroyed underwear. A gentle hand caressed Seokmin's head, slowly running their fingers through his brown locks of hair. It was a soothing gesture which made Seokmin calm down, but his hiccups of tears could still be heard even though the tears had stopped falling. 

A soft voice started to speak to him. "I'm really really sorry, Seokminnie." Seokmin recognised the voice as Soonyoung. "I didn't know that they were your lucky pair of underwear. You know I wouldn't have worn them if I knew they were meaningful." 

The boys swayed on their feet as Seokmin hung on to Soonyoung's body tighter. 

"Lee Seokmin, you are one of the best players on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team! You do not need lucky underwear to win this match! Okay? And plus, maybe you can find a new lucky charm?" The younger boy spoke but it was muffled by Soonyoung's t-shirt. "What? I can't hear what you said." Seokmin raised his head from Soonyoung's t-shirt and rested his chin on the other boy's shoulder. 

"I said, ‘and where else can I find a lucky charm?’" 

Soonyoung pulled out of the hug and made a grand gesture at himself. "I can be your lucky charm! As long as I am by your side, you can do anything." Seokmin chuckled before pulling Soonyoung back into a hug and whispering a quick thank you in his ear for making him feel better.

Someone cleared their throat which made the two boys jump apart. In the doorway stood Hoseok, "Um, I don't want to ruin the moment but, Seokmin, the game starts in about... 5 or 10 minutes?" Seokmin's eyes went wide as he realised he wasn't even dressed yet.

He sprinted out of the room and up to his and Hoseok's room in record time. He quickly whipped on his uniform and ran back to the common room to where Hoseok was waiting for him. 

"Come on, Seok! We need to go!" Hoseok shouted, sounding slightly frustrated. 

"I'm coming! I'm coming, chill out!" shouted the boy as he shoved his foot into his shoe and made his way out of the room. 

A voice stopped Seokmin just as he was making his way through the doorway. "Wait! Seokmin! Before you go!" Soonyoung ran up to the boy with a red face and heavy breathes. "I just wanted to apologize again and I also wanted to wish you luck!" Seokmin nodded at the boy as a thank you. Unexpectedly, he felt soft lips touching his cheek. Soonyoung's lips. Soonyoung had kissed his cheek. Seokmin was sure that his face was now brighter than ever before. He didn't have time to respond as Hoseok pulled him out of the common room, mumbling something about being late.

-

That was surely Seokmin's best game of the season and it seemed that he did find a new lucky charm; Soonyoung's kisses. His sunflower underwear was long forgotten just like the fact that they could have used reparo to fix his underwear but that didn't matter to Seokmin, all he needed now were Soonyoung's kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! This is for the fic fest created by the awesome Soonseoknet!


End file.
